This invention relates to force generators, and deals more particularly with a device for mechanically producing a unidirectional force such as may be used to propel, brake or change the direction of a vehicle or other body.
A general object of this invention is to provide a device for producing a unidirectional force by purely mechanical means, more specifically a device wherein centrifugal force is generated and controlled to produce a highly useful force having one general direction.
Another object of the invention is to provide a device for a vehicle or body which, similar to a rocket engine, produces a unidirectional propulsion, braking or direction changing force acting directly on the associated vehicle or body with no reaction forces required between the vehicle and the earth, water or air through which it may be moving. That is, for example, when the device is mounted and operated on a wheeled land vehicle, the vehicle may be propelled forwardly or braked or changed in direction without any driving force being applied to any of the wheels.
A further object of this invention is to provide a unidirectional force generator which may be manufactured in many different sizes and shapes to suit any one of a wide range of applications to which it may be applied.
A still further object of the invention is to provide a unidirectional force generator of the foregoing character which is capable of providing a forwardly directed force of relatively steady magnitude and including no side-wise components.
Further objects and advantages of the invention will be apparent from the drawings and from the following detailed description of the preferred embodiments.